


Close to Death Words

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Murderface almost dies, Post Doomstar apocalypse things, Violence, close to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for everybody to stick together after the Doomstar and when attacks at Dethklok shows at are an all time high. It's even worse when a member of the band finally gets severely inured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Death Words

It was one of those constant occurring moments of terror where people panicked, they all lost track of one another, and before you knew it the death toll was into the hundreds in just under four minutes. The problem only really took place when they lost track of each other, normally in the old days back before it was constant attacks on their lives and large amounts of casualties they could keep together. The five of them would stay as close as they possibly could, guarding one another, and then they would be guarded by their own personal soldiers who would take them to a safe zone. It wasn't like that anymore, it hadn't been that way for months now. The klokateers did do their best to protect the band, to give their lives for theirs, but it didn't always work out perfectly. Nothing did. That's why after so many months of explosions, machine guns going off, and bursts of fire everywhere it wasn't entirely shocking the five of them got split up. Through the smoke, screaming, and pure form of chaos they looked for one another. 

Toki went in search of whoever he figured could be the easiest to find. He had thought he'd heard Nathan calling his name, but after several minutes of walking towards what he thought was the source of his friend's voice he couldn't find him. He did find another one of his friend's though.

He found Murderface kneeling on the ground, he was staring down with wide eyes and had his left arm across his lower stomach. The guitarist approached him cautiously; he surveyed the area to make sure it was completely clear, it was amazing that it was. When he got close enough he stopped. He felt that sick feeling in his stomach and the tingling numbness in his fingers when he saw the blood pooling on the ground, the blood spilling over his friend's thick forearm. The older man slowly raised his head to look up at him, to meet his eyes, and Toki was taken slightly off guard to see just how horrified he was. Murderface tried to say something, but stopped. He began coughing violently and held more firmly to his stomach. 

Toki knelt down before him on the ground, he reached out tentatively and touched his bloodied arm. The older man jerked away from him, he groaned at the pain that shot through his body at the sudden movement.

“Let me see” The guitarist whispered softly.

He touched his arm again, gently in fear of hurting his friend. This time Murderface didn't jerk away from him, he watched him with cautious eyes like an injured animal surveying a potential predator. This time he allowed Toki to carefully pull his arm away. 

The guitarist felt sicker when he saw the large rip in his friend's shirt, there was what appeared to be a dangerously huge gash in his friend's stomach. There was so much blood it was black, for a moment he thought he saw entrails, but forced himself to look away at that point. 

“I-I don't want to fucking die man....I don't want to, I dont' want to fucking die.” The bassist repeated his voice shaking.

He was looking at Toki again like he could do something to fix this. 

For a split second Murderface thought how ironic and slightly funny it was all of the years he had spent suicidal, spent cutting and burning himself not caring what could happen to him, but the moment he was more than possibly dying that was the time he was scared. 

“You're not going to, okay...You're fine...Shit we just, we just have to find Nathan or Pickle and get you help. Yeah?”

He didn't know where they were, he couldn't even hear anybody at this point. There were only explosions and screams, maybe some police sirens in the distance. 

Murderface grabbed the younger man's hand holding it so tightly it nearly hurt, Toki looked at his blood covered hand. There was something gross and so wrong about feeling his friend's blood on his skin, there was something so wrong about the huge wound going through him and this whole situation.

“Tell me what happened”

“Some...Some fucking guy, one of those fucking zombie looking assholes. He fucking charged at me with a machete.”

“Okay...Hey keep looking at me, you'll be okay...You'll be fine, I won't let you die. Alright, we need you around.” 

The older man shook his head, he broke eye contact again this time looking towards the smoke that hid them away from the Hell breaking out around them. Toki placed his free hand on the side of the other man's face, Murderface met his eyes again.

“You'll be okay”

“No fucking way....I-I fucking know I'm dying, don't bull shit me dude. You suck at it. Fuck it really hurts... Heh fucking figured I'd die alone you know?”

Toki groaned in frustration, he pulled his hand away from the older man's and took his face in his hands.

“You're not dying, because I said you aren't. You're my friend I'm not letting you die.”

He shouldn't say things like that, but he wanted to believe that. He didn't even care if the older man believed it, he just needed to say it for himself.

It worried him when the older man smiled at him, that dumb smug knowing look.

“Dude I'm a really fucking bad friend an-and yeah I'm gonna die....Can fucking feel it....Since this is last words and all that sh-shit...Fucking figure I can tell you...you're not that much of an asshole and...I fucking love you man.”

Toki felt like he could cry, he didn't know why anymore. 

He leaned in and kissed the bassist, he kept his lips against his long enough for him to begin kissing back. Toki pulled back a bit and smirked at him, “Love you too you fat asshole and you aren't going anywhere.”

He sat in the dirt holding onto the older musician, keeping his hand against the wound in his stomach hoping that somebody would come before his already shallow breathing came to a stop.


End file.
